Chocolate and Interruptions
by White as Sin
Summary: Ryou decides to share our mortal indulgence with his yami: chocolate! But everyone just has to drop in on them... For Wingleader Sora Jade's contest!


Chocolates and Interruptions  
  
Summary: Ryou decides to share our mortal indulgence with his yami: chocolate! But everyone just has to "drop in" on them.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Just try it, Yami," Ryou urged.  
  
Yami Bakura gave his hikari a look that could have split a rock. "Not likely."  
  
"Why don't you like chocolate?" he asked. "Just try it."  
  
"No way, I am not going to be like that Yami after he has chocolate, Ra forbid." Yami Bakura shuddered at the memory.  
  
Ryou's lower lip trembled slightly as he pouted a little. His brown eyes grew big and hurt (A/N: How cute! ^^v).  
  
"No- must resist- big puppy dog eyes." It was in vain. The darker half hit his forehead (hey, even a big, bad yami still is vulnerable to the puppy dog eyes). "Alright, alright." He gingerly picked up a tiny piece, holding it at the very tips of his finger, as though it would suddenly sprout fangs and bite him (A/N: funny mental image!).  
  
Yami Bakura growled something before starting, slowly, hesitantly to put the chocolate in his mouth. Ryou waited anxiously, still having the hurt, big chibi eyes on hand if necessary. "Well?"  
  
Yami Bakura was then oh-so-conveniently interrupted by the door slamming open, Jounouchi running inside.  
  
"Help me!" the blond screeched, looking around frantically.  
  
Ryou blinked. Yami Bakura blinked. They both sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you had to be the big pervert and drill holes in the walls of the girls locker room," Ryou said, his elbows on his knees and his hand propping up his chin.  
  
"It was a dare," the blonde said plaintively.  
  
Yami Bakura snickered. "Right, whatever you say."  
  
Jounouchi glared but Ryou quickly asked, "Then what happened?"  
  
"I happened to look in on Anzu. And she saw me," Jounouchi wailed. "Now she's after my blood."  
  
"I wouldn't blame her," Ryou said hesitantly.  
  
Yami Bakura grunted. "I guess women never change, even after five thousand years."  
  
"Just explain you didn't mean it," Ryou said patiently, gently pushing the blonde out. "I'm sure she'll understand."  
  
"Nani? But- but-" Ryou pushed Jounouchi outside, shutting the door behind him.  
  
"Now, you have to try it," the white haired boy persisted.  
  
"Alright, alright." Once again, Yami Bakura raised the bit of chocolate to his mouth but the door swung open to reveal- Honda?  
  
~*~  
  
"That's the last of them," Ryou sighed, shutting the door.  
  
Honda had come over because he was puzzled over what to get his mom for her birthday. After that had come a long stream of others, including Anzu (demanding to know where Jounouchi was).  
  
Yami Bakura sighed, picking up the very abused bit of chocolate. Closing his eyes, he just popped it into his mouth. Chewing, he opened his eyes to see the hopeful eyes of his hikari.  
  
Swallowing he said, thinking of some very spiteful things, "It's alright."  
  
"Really?" The big brown eyes widened.  
  
"Yes," Yami Bakura said reluctantly.  
  
"Yay! Now you can help me make some more!"  
  
Yami Bakura groaned. What had he gotten himself into?  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi, a textbook under his arm, frowned as he looked at the door to Ryou's house. It had a hastily scrawled sign attached to it, reading: Do not disturb! This means you!  
  
Slightly scared, he then heard something crashing and loud cursing. Yugi then lightly pushed the door and it swung open. Tiptoeing inside, he looked around for Ryou or Yami Bakura. Then came another crash. Wincing slightly at the noise coming within, Yugi peered around the doorway. His eyes widened.  
  
Ryou and Yami Bakura were standing in the kitchen, or what was left of it. Ingredients were splashed everywhere as what seemed like every utensil was strewn around.  
  
Yugi blinked and debated on running out while he still had the chance. Ryou was laughing his head off as Yami Bakura scowled, his white hair half covered with chocolate syrup.  
  
"I am never giving in to your demands again!" the former tomb robber growled, waving a wooden spoon threateningly.  
  
Ryou started to go into pouting, puppy dog eye look until he saw Yugi. The white haired boy laughed weakly before mouthing, "Run." Hoping, just hoping, Yami Bakura wouldn't notice.  
  
Too late.  
  
"Another one?!"  
  
A neighbor heard shouting as well as threats and curses being screamed out in ancient Egyptian, not that many people knew how to speak that language, as a disheveled, chocolate covered boy with white hair chased around a shorter boy with red, black, and gold hair, waving a frying pan.  
  
He blinked before making a note always to check the expiration date on cup ramen.  
  
~*~  
  
Yami: That was- /interesting./ Me: ^^ I'm so proud! Yami: I better stop Bakura from killing my hikari, see you later. Me: I'll make sure to have plenty of chocolate, Yami-chaaaaan!  
  
A/N: I hope you liked this rather. pointless fic. Wingleader Sora Jade, I hope you enjoyed this. Oh, I forgot to ever thank you for that wonderful review you gave to one of my fics. I feel so loved! ^^ 


End file.
